


Boyfriends and Biology

by bigirlgiggles



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Biology, Boyfriends, Deh - Freeform, Evan Hansen - Freeform, Kleinsen, M/M, Tickling, dear evan hansen - Freeform, i dont write evan often either, im trash p much, jared Kleinman - Freeform, tickle fight, ticklish!evan, ticklish!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigirlgiggles/pseuds/bigirlgiggles
Summary: jared wont let evan study in peace





	Boyfriends and Biology

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and trashy but its the first thing ive written after my writers block passed so here ya go! feedback welcome! thanks for reading.

Incessant poking was apparently a new favorite past time of Jared’s.

Rather, it felt incessant to Evan. A few well-placed pokes and a giggle or two and Jared was satisfied.Only for a moment.

After boredom struck again, Jared’s wiggling fingers would find Evan’s soft side to prod or the place where he neck was exposed to scribble his nails over. Evan would huff and complain and bat him away, but not without a few giggles slipping out.

Then the cycle would begin again, and Evan was helpless against Jared’s tickling for a second.

“You have a dorky laugh.”Jared snickered as Evan shoved his hand away from his side by his wrist, watching his boyfriend wriggle away.”It’s cute, though.”

“You have a dorky laugh.”Evan huffed, rubbing at the spot on his side where he could still feel Jared’s fingers.”Stop tickling me.I have biology homework to finish.”

“Nope.”Jared answered simply, shifting closer to Evan.”Cut it short, just copy mine-“

“You copied it offline, it’s probably w-wrong.”

“It’s directly from the textbook! Some teacher was dumb enough to let his class “check their own answers” as if they weren’t going to just copy it offline anyway.”Jared laid on his back, resting his head on Evan’s lap, completely ignoring the crinkling of the other’s homework under his weight.”You could say I’m just utilizing the tools unknowingly given to us by a teacher in the Midwest somewhere-“

“Stop ruining my homework!”Evan sighed, trying to lift Jared’s head.”Why is your skull so heavy?”

“Sorry, it’s my giant brain.”Jared lifted his head up, snatching away Evan’s biology textbook and rolling the other way.”It’s too jammed full of biology answers to give to you-“

“I-I need to do it myself.”Evan’s eyes scanned over the paper in front of him.”It’ll help me pass the test if you just correct the wrong work I do so I can study it later.”

“The test isn’t for two weeks.”Jared whined, holding the biology textbook just out of Evan’s reach.”We have plenty of time for study dates until then.”

“Babe, textbook-“

“Babe,”Jared imitated his tone “no.”

“Jared, come on.”Evan crawled over to him, keeping one hand steady on the bed as he reached for the book in Jared’s hand.

“Who would I be if I didn’t distract my boyfriend from his work?”Jared hummed, eyes traveling down Evan’s face as he hovered over him.

“A good boyfriend?”Evan muttered, leaning forward a bit more.

Jared smiled at the close distance of their faces, pressing his lips to Evan’s cheek.”I’m a great boyfriend for distracting you, actually. Encouraging you to take breaks.”

“Fine.Ten minutes.”Evan rolled onto his back, lying next to Jared.”That’s it.”

“That’s all I need.Stress relief for the love of my young life!”

“H-hands to yourself!”Evan felt his face flush but from the fingers on his thigh or the fact that Jared just called him the love of his life he couldn’t tell which.He squeezed his legs together, giggles already freely flowing from his lips.

“This is purely innocent!”Jared insisted, grinning at the sweet sound of Evan’s laughter.”It’s a massage.”

Evan squirmed as much as he could, pressing his back against the wall,”Y-you forced mehe!”

“Forced you what?To relax?”Jared tutted.”You took a break willingly, to relax with me-hey.Hey!”Jared attempted to pull his hand away from Evan, trying to suck his stomach in when he felt nimble fingers scratch over the sensitive skin through his shirt.”No-I’m helping you relax.I’m not the bad guy!”

“I’m d-defending myself!”Finally, with enough strength, Evan pushed Jared’s hand away from his thighs, both of his hands latching onto his boyfriend’s sides and squeezing.

Jared would swear he never made such a noise in his life, but the squeal he let out was precious to Evan. Tickling Jared without him fighting back was like winning the lottery—his stomach the jackpot. The way he writhed under his fingers made the revenge sweeter than Evan thought it could ever be. Jared pulled his knees up to his chest as his hands gripped Evan’s wrists in a futile attempt to push his tickling fingers away. His eyes were scrunched shut and his cheeks a shade of pink that Evan couldn’t help but find fucking adorable. Jared’s snorts and kicking brought Evan out of his daze and he pulled his hand away from vibrating into Jared’s stomach.

“No more tickling!”Jared huffed out, arms crossing over his stomach. He panted, narrowing his eyes at Evan when he caught his breath.”That was evil, Hansen.”

“It was just a taste of your own medicine.”Evan pushed a few stray hairs off of Jared’s flushed face, smiling down at him.

“It’s not cute when you do it, though. I’m not ticklish-“Evan rolled his eyes but let his boyfriend contuse anyway.”I just like seeing you smile how you do when you tickle me.”

“Right, Jared.”He laid back on his bed, smiling softly as the smaller boy automatically tucked himself against Evan.”You’re not ticklish? Not one bit? You were laughing pretty hard, babe.”

“Not one bit.”Jared murmured, nuzzling his face against Evan’s chest.

Had Jared not been so comfortable and already looked so peaceful, Evan would have proved him wrong.

It could wait.


End file.
